For Love I Wait
by Sleeping-Lion7
Summary: Harry goes off to war with a promise to return, Draco promises to wait. And wait he does, for three long years. He knew Harry would come back, even after everyone else said he was dead, because Draco knew, he could still feel Harry in everything he did.
1. Draco's Song

**General Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHRING! Characters and setting belong to J.K Rowling and song is Right Here Raiting by Richard Marx**

**Side note, to any one who has read any of my other stories, I'm sorry I haven't updated, my computer crashed and i lost alot of chapters and short stories that I hadn't posted, so I'm still trying to write those too, but I just couldn't get this out of my head**

* * *

Long, pale, fingers danced gracefully across ivory keys every so often tapping an ebony one along the way, the owner of the hand sighed as the song ended, before starting to play again, _I wish he could hear me, I wish they all could, _the musician thought to himself. AS he began to play.

_**Oceans apart day after day And I slowly go insane I hear your voice on the line But it doesn't stop the pain **_

The haunting melody drifted down the hallways of the large castle reaching every ear, everywhere.

_**If I see you next to never How can we say forever **_

Every person in the castle stopped doing whatever it was they had been doing before, just listening to the sound of someone's heart breaking

_**Wherever you go Whatever you do I will be right here waiting for you Whatever it takes Or how my heart breaks I will be right here waiting for you **_

Tears streamed down numerous faces, their hearts going out to the unknown singer.

_**I took for granted, all the times That I though would last somehow I hear the laughter, I taste the tears But I can't get near you now **_

Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding world, felt his heart breaking as he recognized the voice of his love. His one and only. Oh how he wanted to through down his clothes and run to his love, and promise to never leave, promise not to go to war, promise to do anything to make his lover smile again.

_**Oh, can't you see it baby You've got me goin' crazy **_

A lone being sat in the Headmasters office, a single tear falling from it's eyes, down a red feathered cheek, and into a tiny glass vile small enough to be part of a necklace and it would be. Fawkes managed to push a cork into the top of the vile before taking into flight, the vile attached to a cord dangled from his talons.

_**Wherever you go Whatever you do I will be right here waiting for you Whatever it takes Or how my heart breaks I will be right here waiting for you **_

Harry looked up, eyes glazed with tears, from his small bag packed with belongings he was taking with him when he heard Fawkes's sharp trill. He held out his hand when he saw something clutched in the phoenixes talon. Fingers curled around the small vile before Harry slipped it around his neck and disillusioned it, much like he had the ring he wore on his left hand ring finger, the promise ring a dragon and a lion nuzzling each other.

_**I wonder how we can survive This romance But in the end if I'm with you I'll take the chance **_

Tears slipped down pale cheeks, splashing lightly on the piano keys, but the hands kept playing, and the musician's heart continued to break.

_**Oh, can't you see it baby You've got me goin' crazy **_

Harry slipped out off the castle wards and looked to the sky whispering his words of promise.

_**Wherever you go Whatever you do I will be right here waiting for you Whatever it takes Or how my heart breaks I will be right here waiting for you **_

"_Wait for me Draco, I'll come back, I'll be waiting to see you again too." _

The words danced softly through the night, the wind carrying it to the intended's ears.

* * *

**Short chapter I know, they will get longer, I promise!**

**Review! Please?**


	2. Harry's Return

**Disclaimer- SEE CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Harry ducked as another spell flew over his head, hitting a tree behind him. His target stood less then a hundred feet from him, in a large clearing of trees.

"Hello Tom," Harry purred. The other wizard wasted no time. Throwing hex after hex at Harry.

Harry growled and uttered two words that made Voldemort's eye's widen, he froze in place, unable to move until it hit him. Red eyes glazed over as the body staggered and crumpled, lifeless.

Harry panted, tired, before he felt a spell hit him in the back, it became hard to breath and he collapsed forward, landing face first in the dirt, his eyes began to flutter, he felt the glass vile break as it smashed between his chest and the ground. A small shard cut across his chest, the phoenix tear absorbed into the cut healing it completely. A small groan escaped Harry's lips and he tried to push himself up. He heard a whisper and he went weak again. A large shadow fell over him.

"Don't worry Harry Potter, you shall get you're happiness, both you and your mate, you just have to wait a little longer, you're still needed." A gruff voice spoke above him, and large arms lifted him up.

**************************THREE YEARS LATER*****************************

Draco Malfoy ran a hand through his long hair, tomorrow was the anniversary of the end of the war, tomorrow people everywhere of the wizarding community would stop what they where doing and mourn the loss of their hero, of Harry -but he wasn't dead, Draco knew it, Draco could still feel Harry in every breath he took and in every move he made, he didn't know where Harry was hiding, or why, but his mate wasn't dead.

The twenty year old sighed as he began to plan his school lessons, for the rest of the year, for every class years one through seven. Draco loved kids, but he would never have any of his own, not without Harry, so he took a job as potions master at Hogwarts when Severus became Headmaster two years ago. After the war, and Harry's disappearance - Draco refused to call it 'death'- Draco threw everything he had into his potions studies and became the youngest Potions Master ever and, after getting his job at Hogwarts, he also began to work towards his Master's in healing as well and would soon be helping Poppy, who -bless her soul- was still working, even after all the healing she'd done after the war.

A knock on the door alerted Draco to someone's presence. The portrait swung open to reveal a glowering Headmaster Snape

"Draco," he growled.

"Yes?" Draco questioned, eyebrow raised.

"What are you doing?"

"Preparing my lesson plans of course, then I'll probably clean the house, Harry's a neat freak, odd really, for a Gryffindor" he smiled fondly remember Harry scuttling around Draco's Head Boy rooms, organizing his desk and trunk.

Severus growled. Then sighed. "Draco, you can't do this again, it's been three years, he's gone, he's in a better place now and he's not coming back."

Draco felt a wave of pain roll through him before he narrowed his steely eyes at the Headmaster. "You're wrong, he _is_ coming back, and we'll be happy together forever, you'll see, everyone will see." the blond said firmly.

Severus opened his mouth to speak again, but Draco cut him off "Don't start, just, go, I'll see you next week at the sorting."

Severus nodded grimly and turned around, his black cape billowing in the non-existent wind.

*****************************Forbidden Forest*********************************

A young boy with midnight hair looking about eleven years old was laying an a stone table, in the same position -unmoved- since he was laid there three years earlier. Emerald eyes slowly blinked open. A smiling face greeted him "Welcome, Harry Potter, back to the wizarding world, I must say, you've missed quiet a bit."

The boy, Harry, blinked confused, then his memory came rushing back of his life, his friends, his love. His head whipped around looking, he remembered killing Voldemort then feeling pain lace through him. The next thing he knew he was, no where, just floating for the longest time, and now he was here.

He jumped off the table, he was shorter then he remembered he looked at the man, err, centaur for an answer.

The centaur chuckled "You've been turned back into an eleven year old boy Harry, you've been given a second chance at a happy childhood."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, he didn't want a second chance at childhood, he wanted Draco.

The centaur cut him off "Don't worry, you'll be sent to Hogwarts, where Draco is the Potions Master."

Harry smiled in relief.

The centaur began to walk off, then turned to Harry "Come along then, we'll take you to Hogwarts, there are something that need to be explained to your lover and the Headmaster before hand."

**********************Two Days Before Sorting Ceremony**********************

Two days after the memorial for Harry Severus had apologized to Draco and they now sat in Severus's office discussing plans for the school year, when a knock startled them, as far as they knew they where, besides the ghosts, the only people in the castle. Severus responded with a come in when Fawkes trilled sweetly.

Two people stepped into the room, a centaur and the other…Draco's breath caught in his throat, the boy looked so much like Harry, when his lungs felt like they where about to catch fire, Draco forced a deep breath of air through his nose. He chocked the boy smelled like Harry. He felt his magic reaching out, curling with the familiar essence of his mate.

Draco launched himself from the chair. His mate, his Harry, had returned.

"You look shocked to see me Dragon," Harry chuckled, "have you forgotten my promise?" he asked wrapping his arms around Draco's waist, which was the about the only part of Draco he could reach, he was such a small child, and Draco was such a tall man.

"Never," Draco breathed softly "Never forgot, haven't seen you in so long, knew you where still alive. They never believed me," Draco mumbled into Harry's hair, before looking up and dragging Harry back to where he was sitting and pulled Harry into his lap, placing a soft kiss on the boy's cheek.

Severus cleared his throat, "What, pray tell, is going on here?" he drawled.

"Galihad," Harry motioned to the centaur, "Should probably explain."

All eyes turned to the centaur who smiled and blushed as he opened his mouth to explain.

* * *

**So how was it? love it hate it? suggestions? no flamers please.**


	3. Back To School

**Alright, sorry it took so long, I've been busy with end of the year tests, that I'm still not done with, yay me...**

**DISCLAIMER: SEE CHAPTER 1**

* * *

"It started last summer when the stars told me that the end of the war was coming. They also said that you would fall, unless I helped you. You see, you drained quite a bit of your magic fighting your way through the battle grounds to reach Voldemort, and you used the last of your reserves during your fight with him. The curse that was fired at you was designed to drain magic, and it would have drained the rest of your's along with your life energy, if not for the phoenix tear that splashed into an open wound on your chest."

Galihad stopped and looked at Harry, trying to see if he remembered. Harry nodded, he remembered the pain of life leaving his body.

"After I found you, I carried you to the Stone of Revival, and used an enchantment that would help you regain your magic, but, because you are so powerful and so much magic was forced out of you at one time and the table pushed it all back into you, you will have to relearn how to control it. Also, since the amount of uncontrolled magic swelling inside you is so great, the enchantment turned you into a eleven year old and locked a large amount of your magic away which will be released as you get older."

The three wizards blinked at the centaur, trying to comprehend the information they had just been given.

"So your saying Potter will have to relearn how to use magic?" Severus asked irritably, he felt a headache coming on, he couldn't believe it, now he had the Potter brat to put up with, not just a teacher, but as Headmaster.

"Not exactly, he may remember the words, but he'll need to relearn some wand movements and how much force and concentration each spell takes." Galihad responded with a grin.

"Hmm, alright, if Harry is going to be a student then I must tell you, Potter, Draco," Severus stared pointedly at them "there will be no physical activities between you two, not while he's in school."

Draco's eye twitched, Harry scrunched his nose "I do not believe that will be a problem, there will be no sex until Harry is of age, again." Draco stated and Harry nodded "No, nothing like that, that's just….ew….no."

Severus nodded satisfied "Alright then, issue number two, I do not believe it wise for you to be Harry Potter, right now, as everyone besides Draco believed you dead."

Harry nodded "Agreed, I shall be Brandon Evans in public, for now, I should probably wear glamour charms to keep people from noticing."

"I think Harry should have his own rooms, if his magic is as unstable as you think, he won't be able to hold the glamour all day and night like he would need to in a dorm, when he's near me, I can help him." Draco inserted.

"And why, Professor Malfoy, do you think you would be able to do that?" Severus grouched.

"Because he is my mate of course."

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"At the end of fifth year Harry found out he was a werecat, at the beginning of sixth year, he found out I was his mate, at the end of said year, we bonded."

"That night, we also used an ancient magic binding ritual, that allowed us to share magic, feel each other's emotions, and share a telepathic bond, if what you're saying is true, when my magic was drained, it would have killed Draco as well because he would have instinctively given me his magic as well."

"I believe something about the phoenix tear blended with Draco's willing bond to you protected him," Galihad murmured, pondering over the bond.

"Either way, they're both here, and alive to annoy me another day." Snape dismissed with a casual wave of his hand.

"I also think Harry should be put in Slytherin, as another precaution," Draco added nonchalantly, although he really just wanted his lover to be in the house that he was head of.

"Impossible, once a Gryffindor always a Gryffindor," Snap sneered "you can't just tell the Sorting Hat which house you want, and expect it to put you there.

Harry smirked a very Malfoy like smirk "You know Snape, the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, I asked to be put in Gryffindor."

Severus's eye twitched and he took three deep claming breaths, no way in _hell_ would the Gryffindor hero ever be put in _his_ house, not ever. The Sorting Hat wouldn't allow it.

"We shall see where the Sorting Hat puts you, and you shall stay there." And with that Severus Snape, Headmaster of Hogwarts pulled out a bottle of muggle whiskey, dismissed the people in his office, and drank himself silly.

0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

The Great Hall was crowded for the Sorting Ceremony, a fair number of students had gone into both Gryffindor and Slytherin, Hufflepuff and the least amount had gone into Ravenclaw. The highlight of Draco's night had been when he, being Deputy Headmaster, had called Brandon, a small eleven year old with unruly blonde hair, light peachy skin, and the most addictive emerald eyes anyone had ever seen , walked up to the platform and sat on the chair patiently waiting for the old hat to be placed atop his head. Draco couldn't help the smug rush of affectionate pride that rushed through him when the Sorting Hat, after a moment in which Draco assumed that the hat was becoming reacquainted with Harry, called out in a loud voice '_Slytherin_'. What was almost as satisfying was shooting an _I-told-you-so_, look at his Godfather who looked at him and pouted, in his own Severus Snape way.

Harry waited anxiously for the Sorting Hat to be, once again, placed on his head.

_Mr. Potter? Interesting….._

_**It's Evans right now. **_

_I see you've changed your mind about Slytherins, especially a blonde professor._

_**I might have discovered that they weren't all as bad as I thought.**_

_I take it this means you'll let me place you in the right house this time?_

_**Only if it's the house of snakes.**_

_Of course, where else would you go?_

Harry grinned as he felt the Sorting Hat leave his mind just before he called out the name of the house he should've been in all along.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

The next day Harry woke fairly early, he could hear the shower running in the bathroom that connected his private rooms to Draco's. Most Slytherin students wondered why Harry had his own rooms, the story was that he was a magical creature (true) that would have to mate (true) but they didn't know when he would reach his inheritance and didn't know what kind of attractive pull he would have on other students (false) and that it really was for the safety of the Slytherin house that he had his own rooms (also false).

Harry smiled as he slid out of bed and slowly padded to the bathroom, hoping to sneak up on his mate.

Draco Malfoy had always been an early riser, Harry used to complain about it on the nights they had spent together before he had gone off to war, but something about this morning was different. This morning he had, for the first time in three long years, something to wake up for, he had someone to love him and he would never have to be lonely again. Draco remembered all the long, lonely nights the he spent by himself, even in a room of people he was always alone, missing the touch of his mate, but Harry was back, and he'd never know that emptiness again.

Lost in thought, the Head of the Malfoy house jumped and spun around hand over his chest, trying to keep his heart from busting through his ribcage. He relaxed when he saw his mate, de-glamoured, standing in front of him, a wide smile stretched across this young lips.

Harry smiled when he looked over his mate, Draco still looked the same, but he looked…stronger, wiser, older, yet he also looked like the sixteen year old he'd fallen in love with, standing there in his boxers with a towel wrapped around his wet hair.

Harry's feet moved on their own violation, bringing him closer to his Draco, he wrapped his arms around the older man's waist and nuzzled his face into the strong chest.

"Missed you," he breathed, content to let his head rest where it was.

He felt a hand cradled the back of his head and long slim fingers card through his hair, Draco always did love to play with his messy strands.

"I missed you too, but you know we shouldn't be doing this," Draco commented and Harry rolled his eyes, he wanted to snuggle, he hadn't been held in years--not that he was conscious for any of it, but that wasn't the point, his body felt deprived of Draco's warm hugs--and it wasn't like he was asking for anything more than that.

"I'm not asking for sex Dragon, can't I get some cuddle time with my mate?" Harry, literally, purred.

Draco rolled his eyes, that was a damn sexy move, when Harry was a properly aged man, but coming from an eleven year old was…..cute, it sounded like a kittens purr instead of the throaty rumble Harry's matured vocal cords used to produce.

"You can once I get clothes on," the blonde chuckled. Harry pouted, he wasn't playing on grouping Draco or anything.

"Fine, fine, but hurry," Harry demanded.

Draco chuckled once more and sauntered back into his bed room quickly pulling on muggle jeans and a tee-shirt, when Harry looked closer he realized they where a pair of _his_ clothes, a deep blue silk shirt and baggy jeans that Draco had bought him on a shopping trip on time.

Draco smiled at Harry, glad that today was Saturday. After he put on some clothes he beckoned Harry into his room, patting the bed beside him. Harry crawled onto the bed, curling up beside Draco and resting his head on Draco's broad chest, he smiled contently, he missed this. Draco, looked at his mate, his eyes where soft, a way they only looked when he looked at Harry.

"Read to me Draco," Harry murmured softly.

Draco curled an arm around Harry's shoulders and picked up a book from his nightstand. He pulled the book mark out of the book, he hadn't read it in forever, it was Harry's favorite book and Draco would always read it to Harry at night before they went to sleep, always.

_**Flashback**_

_Harry curled into Draco, a book in his lap and Draco's long fingers thumbing through his hair. He continued to read at a steady pace, often having to read the same lines over again. After a few minuets Draco nudged him with his nose,_

"_Harry, why are you still on the same page as you where seven minuets ago?"_

"_I can't see the words all that well without my glasses."_

_Draco tugged the book from Harry's lap looking at the cover._

"_Pride and Prejudice?" he asked with a raised eyebrow._

_Harry blushed "It's my favorite book."_

_Draco flipped the book back to the page Harry was on and began reading from the top, he was half way through the chapter when Harry's head slid down to his chest, eyes closed and breathing heavy. _

_The blonde smiled and slipped a book mark into the book, laying on his night stand before sliding down beside Harry, falling asleep with his lover in his arms._

_**Flash Back**_

Harry smiled as he curled farther into Draco's voice letting his love's gentle voice wash over him. At that moment he knew, life possibly couldn't get any better, well, maybe if he was his rightful age again, but this was pretty damned perfect.

* * *

**So? what do you think?**


End file.
